What a Wonderful World...A Shattered Nemquiel
by asianwaters
Summary: ~My Version_* of a "Nemquiel" of the epi "Shattered", Basied on a rumor about a simaler episode and the trailer of the epi~


  
"What a wonderful World" : A Shattered Nemquil  
  
Created By: _*Xia Mei Sying_*  
Information Source: "Shattered" Trailer and a Rumor going around.  
Written: Jan. 2001  
Disclaimer: We all know TPTB owns Star Trek, but they don't own our imaginations. We only hold our own limits! This story was created out of my desires and hopes, which means no copying unless you have permission to do so.  
"Live Long and Prosper JetC!"  
  
  
~2371-1 week before Launch Date: NCC- 74656 U.S.S. Voyager.   
Transporter room 1900 hrs.  
  
=/\=  
  
~ Captain Kathryn Janeway was due any minute, Oh good I'm receiving a transmission. Here goes nothing, get ready. ~  
  
"Simmer" Captain Kathryn Janeway materialized right in front of him on the transporter pad.   
  
Janeway looked aroung with a huge smile upon her face, Impressive  
She turned to the transporter officer, who had his back away from her.   
  
"Excuse me." she said  
  
He turned around. She was shocked. "How did you get here and what are you doing in a StarFleet uniform?"  
  
She taped her commbadge "Janeway to Secruity intuter alert"  
  
No response  
  
=/\=  
  
"Its no use, they wont work here."  
  
"Captain Chakotay, have you been spying on the federation?"  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in the badlands?" he chuckled  
  
"On the contrary, I am or rather I was." She looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"Voyager has been hit by a massive temporal flux. Creating the past, future and present all as one." Janeway stood there wondering whether to believe him or not. And for a moment, She knew him, trusted him, belived in what he said was true. She decided to go with her instincts and believe him.  
  
"Alright, Mr. Chakotay you've convinced me, What do we do now?  
  
=/\=  
  
"We go to engineering." Chakotay picked up something that was off the floor, she couldn't quite tell what it was. Then handed whatever it was to her and picked up another one for him self. She looked at it, it was some kind of strange armory. She held it up to her next question.  
  
"What's this for?"  
  
"Who knows what might happen." She looked unsure as to believe his story, then decided best to go with his plan. Chakotay held out his hand.  
  
"Ladies first" Then followed her out the door.  
  
=/\=  
  
~Cargo Bay 2: 1st stop  
  
They walked in to find Neelix standing over some plants as he watered them, and mumring softly to them. Janeway turns to Chakotay.  
  
"Who's that?" she whispers.  
  
"Neelix, He's Voyagers Ambassador and Cook." They walk inside, and Neelix stops watering the plants, then turns around to them.  
  
"AH, Captain and Commander."  
  
"What brings you here?" Janeway follows Chakotay to where Neelix is standing. Chakotay thinks of the first thing to come out of his mind.  
  
"Ah…We're having our 6 months tour of the ship."  
  
"Oh, well don't forget to stop by the messhall and try some of my new recipe. I think you'll like it." Janeway stood just behind Chakotay making her assessment of Neelix. Odd little man. Then she spoke up.  
  
"We should be on our way." Chakotay smiled and turned toward Janeway, then followed her out the door.  
  
=/\=  
  
"Interesting fellow, Tell me is he always that cheerful?" Chakotay Chuckled once more.  
  
"I'm afraid so." For a moment they just walked in silence to  
the turbolift. Janeway decided to brake the silence.  
  
"So, what's voyager like in your time? I know the temporal prime directive, but aren't we breaking that right now?"  
  
"I suppose so, yes."   
  
"Well, everyone is friends, I mean the Former Maquis and StarFleet. B'Elanna Torres my former chief engineer and Tom Paris just got married. We have Former Borg 7 of 9 and Icheb. "   
  
"Fasinating, I didn't think it was possible for a borg drone to become human again, Or for enimes of any kind become friends." Chakotay smiled again.  
  
"You cetainly proved, anything is possible." Chakotay pressed the button for the turbolift out came Naomi Wildman.  
  
"Hi Captain, Hi Commander." She disappeared down a corridor passed them as Janeway stared after her. Janeway and Chakotay stepped in   
  
"Engineering."  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Naomi Wildman, the first child born on voyager." A few minute's later they arrived at the designated area. The turbolift doors opened to admit the Messhall.   
  
"This isn't Engineering." Janeways stepped out after Chakotay.  
  
"I'm going to take a look at the turbolift to see what is malfunctioning."  
  
"Ok, I`ll be right back, since where right near the Messhall. I might as well get a cup of coffee." Chakotay chuckled at the remark.  
=/\=  
  
"Did I say something funny?"  
  
"No, you're only the biggest coffee addict I've had the privilege to meet."  
  
She smiled and headed toward the Messhall. When she got inside, it looked as if a Wedding was about to take place. Fascinated she forgot about the coffee(If that's possible) and moved to a corner where no one would see her. There where some people she recognized, Tom Paris Harry Kim,  
Ensign Wildman and there was that Farmer Borg what was her name   
7… of -what? 9?   
  
The she saw Chakotay he was at the altar, apparently the one to be married. At this she felt a little sad, she didn't know why and she couldn't do anything about it. Then all of a sudden the music began and the bride came out. She watched and waited.   
  
Then it was time for Chakotay to kiss the bride ,he lifted the Vail and-   
OH MY GOD! It was her content as ever. Now all of it seem to piece together, she had feeling for this man that would eventually develop into something much more. Something more that just Love.  
  
She felt tears come, she smiled through them. Just then Chakotay walked in and looked around for her he didn't she her. She walked out of the corner and to him.   
  
"Where's your coffee?"  
  
"What?" She said still smiling at the "Just-married couple" Then he noticed that she was crying.   
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Oh' what…I'm Fine, now."  
  
"The turbolifts are up and running." She nodded and followed him out the door.  
  
  
=/\=  
  
7 years later~   
  
~ Transporter room 1  
2100 hrs. -Chakotay had just returned from his mission.   
  
"Commander, I want a report by 0900 hrs."  
  
"Aye, Captain." Chakotay nodded and handed her the padd he had been carrying. She took it.  
  
"What's this?"  
"Captain Janeway told me to gives this to you." Janeway smiled and walked out the door.  
  
=/\=  
  
Later that evening~  
~ Janeways Quarters   
  
She said down curled up with the padd and began to read. Its simply said to follow your heart and something wonderful will come out of it.  
She smiled remembering exactly what happened, what she saw. She decided  
To follow her advice and come forth with the truth.  
  
"Janeway to Chakotay"  
  
"Chakotay here."  
  
"Chakotay, I need to speak with you its important."  
  
"I'm on my way."  
  
=/\=  
Shan Kou  



End file.
